


Fall for Me

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has possessed Cas and decidesee to have a litthe fun tormenting his brother and the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after Cas says yes to being Lucifer's vessel

CHAPTER ONE

"I know you can hear me, Cas." Lucifer smirked at his reflection in the rear view mirror. "Come on, Blue Eyes, " he teased. "I'm bored."   
Lucifer had possessed before and delighted in tormenting the souls he suppressed. This vessel would serve a higher purpose, but for now he wanted to have a little fun. What better than invading the deepest crevices of your little brother's mind to use against him? Sweet little Cassie had gotten himself a reputation. He wasn't so innocent anymore. The Winchester boys had made him more...worldly?   
"Tell me a story. Tell me about the pizza man. I want to hear all the nasty little details. Dish it, little brother. I'm supposed to buy you a beer, slap you on the back, and give you an attaboy!"   
Quiet. Nothing. Cas wouldn't bite. Such a pouty baby. It didn't matter. Lucifer already knew what was on the surface. He would have no trouble probing deeper when the mood struck. He had already found directions to the Winchester Bat Cave. He bet there would be all sorts of fun toys to play with there. Men of Letters would have torture devices he hadn't used in millenia. Ooh, what if they had a dungeon? What would Sammy think if his loyal,trusted angel shackled him to the wall and...wait...what was that? Did that warrant a small response from Cas?  
LEAVE THEM BE! YOU HAVE A MISSION! I ONLY AGREED SO YOU COULD COMPLETE THE MISSION! Cas cried out from deep inside his over occupied vessel. He felt so small, powerless. He wanted his voice to roar but it was barely a whisper. Barely registered to Lucifer. But he had always felt smaller and quieter than his brothers until he became an honorary Winchester. Winchester...Castiel Winchester...  
"Wow! Where did THAT come from? I didn't think you had it in you Castiel. You little minx, you. Hmmm...which Winchester are we lusting after? Sammy? Dean? Ooh...both! Winchester sandwich!" I am TOTALLY down with that! I mean, it's not my particular kink but hey, it's not my meatsuit getting defiled."   
This was becoming more amusing for Lucifer by the moment. He knew there was something juicy hiding in there, waiting to be reaped. Never did he suspect there was something more to Castiel's stubborn devotion to the Winchesters than his ugh, missions. Now how would he trigger more information to surface? Cas was protective. Which little monkey did he want to tumble off the bed with?   
Lucifer was no longer bored. He had plenty to occupy his mind on the way to the bunker. All sorts of sick and twisted games to play with Cas. All sorts of fun games to play with the boys.

 

CHAPTER TWO  
"What the literal HELL Sam?" Dean growled at his younger brother. His jaw was clenched tight, needing an answer and not wanting to hear it at the same time. He's face to face with Darkness, scrambling and puking from Smiting Sickness because, hey, that's a thing apparently, and Sammy gets them all in a cage match with Lucifer. Must be Wednesneday.  
"I have to find out from Crowley that you skipped on down the yellow brick road to hell with him and the evil witch to see the wizard? Were you gonna ask for a brain 'cause you sure as hell weren't using one before?!" Dean was livid, his words hissing at Sam. He could see his little brother flinching, shifting his weight.   
Sam swallowed hard. He fought to find the words to convince Dean that he had to. He just knew God had answered his prayers and had sent him visions. He was going to find the answer to how to defeat Amara. He cleared his throat to begin but Dean started to rant again.  
"-thought you were Jake and Elwood on a mission from God! How many times have I told you, Sammy? Huh? God doesn't give a shit about us, any of us. Not humans, not demons, not angels....nobody. He told his own sister to fuck off and now the world is about to end. Again!"  
Fuck this, Dean thought. His words weren't getting through. He needed a drink, or twelve. He needed a shower, a bottle of whiskey, and a shock collar for Sam. Stubborn ass. Asshole. Assbutt. Yeah, assbutt. Sam and Lucifer were assbutts. One corner of his mouth curled up in a crooked smirk and there came a slight twinkle in his eyes. Cas.  
CHAPTER THREE  
"Let's see what sad, crappy, emotional music we can find. Shall we?" Lucifer reached for the dial on the radio. He was nearing the bunker and was still feeling a bit giddy. But his mask, Castiel, just sooo damn somber. It's like wearing an Eeyore costume to a Plushie convention. No wonder he couldn't get a Winchester reach around. Maybe their recent 'victory' would warrant some drinking. Some heavy drinking. Heavy drinking lowers inhibitions...just who would he wake up with in the morning?  
"You awake in there, Cassie boy? You want to be my wingman tonight? Huh? Good times!" Shit. He just can't quite shake this ear to ear grin.  
Nothing. Not even a growl from the sulking seraphim. He's been on lock down since letting his little crush slip. He'd given Lucifer a ton of leverage with one whisper of a want. That sweet nugget of information was a gold vein in a mountain. The shameless torment of Cas with every gentle caress, every lingering gaze, that anticipation as lips get closer and breaths are sucked in right before that first magnificent kiss....  
ENOUGH! Cas finally screamed. DO WHAT YOU WILL TO ME BUT DEAN AND SAM ARE NOT FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT! If only he hadn't let his mind wander for one second of solace. One tiny spark in his dark exile. And now that was gone as well. Defeat was at every turn.  
"Such passion Cas. They say the quiet ones are the real freaks in the sheets! I can hardly wait to get our hot, sweaty grind on! Woohoo!" Lucifer was cackling now with laughter and drumming on the steering wheel. It's not like he meant to steal a Prius to go joy riding in but he was due some fun.   
"Aaand looks like that liquor store up ahead is where we're gonna get this party started little brother! I'm in the mood for tequila and limes but something tells me whatever cheap roadhouse whiskey I can get for the twenty I found in our wallet will do. And it's just plain rude to show up on someone's doorstep without a gift." Lucifer winked at his reflection. "Oh and Walgreens for some rubbers and lube. Gotta be safe these days."

CHAPTER FOUR  
"Don't walk away from me, Dean," Sam pleaded to an empty hallway. He flinched at the slam of bedroom door. A moment later "Back in Black" was blaring at what was surely an ear drum bursting level. Fuck it. Dean would just have to angry air guitar his frustration out before Sam would attempt another conversation. Sometimes it's like living with an angsty teen instead of a thirty-seven year old man.  
"Alright goodnight asshole! Maybe you'll feel like saving the world tom-," he stopped at the sound of knocking. Who? Cas? Shouldn't he be out working the smite zone? But there stood Cas meekly carrying a brown paper sack.   
"Hello, Sam. I am sorry to arrive unannounced but it occurred to me that although we are still at war we have succeeded in winning a small battle. I believe it is customary to imbibe alcohol to commemorate this event." He offered Sam the paper bag. "The clerk informed me that bourbon from Kentucky is appropriate. I selected something called Makers Mark." From the look on Sam's face Lucifer could tell the irony was not lost. He would chalk it up to Cas being, for the most part, naive.  
"Ummm...yeah, Cas. Come on in. I'm sure we could all use a drink." Sam stepped aside. He glanced around quickly before shutting the door.   
"Where is Dean? I know he likes to consume alcohol," Lucifer prodded. It was so hard to contain his giggles from bubbling to the surface. Inside he felt like dancing but he was using all his energy to maintain his vessel's deadpan expression and gravelly voice.   
"You hear that?" referring to the loud rock music. "That's where Dean is." Sam pointed to the door that must be to Dean's bedroom. "Maybe he'll come out for you, Cas."   
OH MY GOD! DID SAM JUST FUCKING SAY THAT? Lucifer exclaimed in his head. He nearly laughed out loud but played it off as a combination cough and throat clearing. COME ON, CAS. SPILL IT. IT'S DEAN ISN'T IT? YOU GUYS DO A LITTLE SWORD FIGHTING IN PURGATORY? I'M GOING TO FIND OUT, CASSIE. AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WATCH WHILE HE GIVES ME EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED.

CHAPTER FIVE  
Lucifer stood in front of Dean's door and pounded his fist against it. He heard the music lower in volume.  
"Fuck off, Sam! I'm still not in the mood to deal with you!" Dean yelled. Lucifer pounced again. He heard the volume get lower, low enough to hear Dean stomping toward him.  
"What part of 'Fuck off' did you not under-"  
"Hello, Dean," Cassifer said evenly when the door swung open. "I wanted to check on you and ask if you wanted to participate in the alcohol consumption with me and your brother." He stepped forward into Dean's personal space and embraced him. Dean stood and accepted the gesture of affection. A smile broadened on Lucifer's face but he reigned it back in as he let go and stepped a pace backward. SO IT IS DEAN! I FELT OUR NAUGHTY BITS TWINGE EVER SO SLIGHTLY. DEAN AND CASSIE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! A sing-song voice inside teased at Cas. "I bought bourbon, " in his best Castiel voice, "It's from Kentucky."  
Dean shook off his pissed face, took a deep breath, and forced a smile. "Thank you, Cas. Bourbon is exactly the alcohol I was planning to consume. Why don't you bring in your bottle and I'll grab us a couple glasses?' Dean turned around to scan his room . Ahhh....yep. There were two glasses by his chess board. He wouldn't need to venture out to Sammyland before his temper had simmered down. Roughly 4 highball glasses of bourbon should help that process along.  
"You do not wish for Sam to join us?" Cassifer asked. Must be trouble in paradise tonight. Sammy was a bad, bad boy for sneaking off to play prophet and now big brother is giving him the silent treatment. He could skip right over the divide and conquer part of his seduction plan. These boys were just making it too easy.  
"No, Cas, I do not wish for Sam to join us." Dean replied. He positioned a chair by his bed, presumably for Cassifer, then assumed his own seat on the side of the bed. He raised an, "I'm waiting" eyebrow at Cas to imply he was to retrieve the liquor. Cas nodded that he understood and fetched the brown sack. He sat facing Dean.  
Sam was a few steps behind him.. He almost made it through the threshold when Dean spoke up, never looking over or meeting Sam's eyes. "This here's a private party, Sam. VIP only. You're not on the list." Sam opened his mouth to protest but Cas gave him his best puppy eyes to convey that he was sorry. Sam's shoulders slumped with his defeated sigh. He would just have to stay out of sight for awhile.  
"So, what's on tap tonight, Cas?" Dean asked, holding out his glass.

CHAPTER SIX  
"Really, Cas?" Dean asked upon seeing the bottle of amber liquid with the trademark red wax. "Makers Mark? You see no irony in this whatsoever?"  
Cassifer pretended to mull the question before replying, "Oh" and shifting his eyes to the floor in mock embarassment.  
"It's okay, Cas. Really, it's fine. Still good stuff, " Dean reassured him. He couldn't be mad at Cas. They had forgiven each other for doing the unforgivable for years now. They had their 'profound bond.' Dean's hand rose up to the spot he'd found Cas' handprint after crawling from his grave. Cas was always with him, even when they were a dimension apart. Cas was just...always.   
Cassifer poured their glasses. He would be sure to keep Dean's a bit more full. It's not like angels couldn't get drunk, he just wanted to never lose the upper hand with his prey. He wanted the control to play with his little mousey without killing it. Every moment must be savored to push his brother to madness. He could feel Cas fighting him for just a tiny window to get through to Dean. UH, UH, UH CASTIEL. IT'S NO FUN IF YOU SPOIL THE SURPRISE.  
They clicked their glasses and Dean downed his first double before Lucifer could take a sip. Good. Hope he keeps up the pace. The sooner he could get Dean-O loosened up the sooner they could move from prime time to some cable action. He could practically feel Castiel pacing frantically in his brain. He poured Dean another round to slam back. Lucifer took another sip for himself before handing Dean the bottle to pour for himself.  
"What are we doing here, Cas? Hmm? Celebrating? We live to fight another day! We saved Sam from running off behind my back and nearly becoming Lucifer's meat puppet. I survived the great smite! We'll have t-shirts made, " Dean rambled. His words started to slur after the third round of bourbon went down. Lucifer decided to make a move. He leaned forward and put a hand on Dean's knee.  
"We are not dead, Dean. Not today. I fear my time with you is becoming short." Cassifer said softly. He waited for his hand to be brushed away. Instead, Dean covered it with his own and gave a tender squeeze. Their eyes locked.   
"I know how you feel, Cas. I thought the mark was going to be the last of me. I thought it would consume me and I wouldn't be worth bringing back. And I would deserve it." Dean broke the gaze, dropping his eyes to their hands. He went to stand but wavered back. Cassifer stood and caught him with lightning reflexes. Dean slumped his weight onto Cas' body and started to sob.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. Apparently Dean is a sad drunk instead of a horny one. Okay, plan B. He's vulnerable and in need of comfort, lines get crossed....it can still happen. He decided to gently stoke Dean's hair and shush him like a child. When Dean pulled back Cassifer brought his hand down to cup Dean's jaw. His lips parted slightly. He could feel Dean's heart racing against his own chest. Just another second of anticipation...just one...and...  
Dean closed the distance. His lips sweet with bourbon pressed into Cas'. It was live a shock of electricity jolted through them both. Dean pulled back so suddenly he fell on the bed, scrambling to put as much space as he could between them now. His buzz was completely gone now. He was panting, eyes wild like a cornered animal.  
"Who the fuck are you and what did you do with Cas?"  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
Lucifer just stood there laughing at Dean. He started dancing around the room, snapping his fingers to the music in his head. "Papa's got a brand new bag, Dean! You like it? Wasn't quite the look I was going for but I think I wear it well," he said in his naturally higher toned voice.   
Dean wanted to leap over the bed and rip Lucifer's throat out. No. Can't hurt Cas' body. He might still be in there. Fucking Rowena. Now THAT bitch was going to get her throat ripped out.  
"Answer me damnit! Tell me where Cas is!" He growled at the imposter. It had to be Lucifer. He forced Cas to say yes. He had to have.   
"Dean, Dean, Dean. So much concern for your boyfriend. And right after you cheated on him with me. I would promise not to tell, but, he's kind of stuck in here watching everything. I gave him a front row seat hoping he'd get to take in a good show but you had to go and ruin our perfectly swell evening. I swear you Winchesters could fuck up a train wreck."  
Dean's jaw went slack. He couldn't believe it. Any of it. He almost...but it wasn't...he couldn't. What the fuck was happening?  
"I just want to know, how did you know? I thought I would at LEAST get past first base. I mean, you are kind of a man whore, Dean."  
Dean took a moment to compose himself. He reigned in all the rage and pain. He slowed his breathing and chose his words carefully.  
"Cas and I share a profound bond. A bond that has survived death. So in that millisecond when our lips connected, I...felt...nothing. And I should have felt everything because Cas IS my everything. You're nothing to me, Lucifer. I swear on whatever is still considered holy that I will rip you out of Cas' body and cast you back to hell."  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
Lucifer flicked his wrist and pinned Dean to the bed. Horror spread across his face as the fake Cas moved closer.  
"Relax, muffin. You totally killed the mood. I just want you to realize just how helpless you are," Lucifer taunted. He lightly touched Dean's nose. "Boop." He started giggling. Oh Dean was so cute like that. Struggling to regain control, panicked when his body refused to cooperate. All that rage and fear writhing beneath the surface. This was almost as good as seeing Dean's 'o' face.  
RELEASE HIM! Castiel commanded. Lucifer just smiled. He pictured his little brother making the same face as Dean. He was also struggling against Lucifer's will and control. At least his evening wouldn't be a total loss. And he still hadn't checked this place for a dungeon. Hmmm...playtime with Sammy...  
"I'm getting bored, Dean. I don't feel like playing with you anymore. I think it's your turn to have a time out while Cas comforts a sad little Sammy." Lucifer waved his hand over Dean's head to knock him out. He could always rouse him later for a bedtime story, if there was a juicy story to tell. "Sweet dreams, lover boy." He tousled Dean's hair before exiting the room.  
CHAPTER NINE  
Sam sat on his own bed, pretending to be interested in his book. He couldn't concentrate. Every word he intended to say to his brother still mulled in his brain. As juvenile as the silent treatment and private slumber party had been, it still hurt. And they needed to be talking right now for more than his own comfort. A vibration startled him. Who would be trying to reach him?   
"Hello?"  
"Moose! Don't hang up! I tried Squirrel first but he's been a bit dodgy." Crowley. The fuck?  
"Dean's not talking to anyone. Well, Cas, but..." The demon cut him off.  
"He's there? You have to banish him! It's not Cas in the pilot seat, mate." Sam dropped the phone. He went for the door to check on Dean. No. If he went after Lucifer he would hurt Cas. And if Dean knew he wouldn't hurt Cas' body either. Not after Charlie. He'd have to play this one smart, calm. What would Lucifer do?  
He'd come for Sam. He would subdue Dean and come for him. The booze. Dean would drink himself into a blackout and Lucifer would have Sam all alone with no back up. Think, Sam. He's literally been in your head before. He wants to torture you. He wants to draw it out and make it last. He still wants your vessel. He still wants...you. He's going to seduce you. He wants you to beg him to be inside you.  
"Oh, god, I did NOT just think that." He said aloud. But he was right. Lucifer spoke in innuendos to him all the time. He needed a plan. He needed to trap Lucifer. A devil's trap wouldn't work. He's inside an angel. He'd need holy fire. And he would need to trick Lucifer into it.  
"Maybe I'm going to need a drink for this," Sam said to himself. He checked the hallway before making his way to one of the archive rooms.   
CHAPTER TEN  
Lucifer stood outside Sam's door. He cleared his throat to prepare his gruff Cas voice before rapping his knuckles. "May I come in, Sam?"  
"Um...yeah, Cas. Come in," Sam replied.   
Lucifer opened the door. He saw Sam laying back on the bed, shirtless. He had a glass of red wine in one hand and a book in the other. A scented candle was lit on his nightstand. If wind had blown his hair back he'd be the cover of a romance novel. Lucifer resisted the urge to call him Fabio.  
"I came to apologize for the exclusion earlier. I had intended for the three of us to imbibe the liquor together but Dean had other plans. I am also sorry that there is no more of the Kentucky liquor. Dean found it most pleasing."  
Sam put down his book and slid to one side of his bed. He motioned for Cas to come sit beside him and offered him the glass of wine.   
"You probably didn't get the chance to drink with Dean so you can drink with me. It's just a little wine to relax before bed."   
Lucifer cautiously accepted the invitation. Sam probably had no clue what he was getting himself into. Oh well, Cas in the streets, devil in the sheets.   
"Are you sure I'm not imposing, Sam? It looks like I am interrupting your 'private time' as Dean refers to it."   
Sam laughed nervously. He had to admit that Lucifer was doing a great impersonation. Just keep playing along. He still thinks your invitation to bed is an innocent acceptance of the apology. He still thinks he is in total control right now. Keep leading him on. You can do this, Sam .  
"It's fine, really, Cas. I was just reading. Trying to take my mind off some things so I could get some shut eye for a couple hours." Sam said in an even, gentle voice. So far he was playing it cool. He didn't flinch when Cas' hand went up to his shoulder.   
"Would you like me to assist you to sleep, Sam? You are very tense." Fake Cas has already started halfway massaging his shoulder. He was starting to make his move. Sam shut his eyes and pretended he wasn't repulsed by Lucifer's touch.  
"Feels good, Cas. Here, I'll take your glass so you can use both hands," Sam offered. Just a friendly shoulder rub going on here. Nothing weird about a demon wrapped up in an angel playing masseuse on your bed. Right? Sam took back his untouched glass of wine. He turned slightly to set it on the nightstand, partially blocking Lucifer's view. Then he knocked the lit candle to the floor.  
CHAPTER 11  
The ring of holy oil ignited as Sam rolled off the bed and outside the circle. Lucifer was too slow to keep him in.   
"What are you doing, Sam? I don't understand," Lucifer said in his Cas voice.   
"Crowley called me, you dick. He said you rode Cas topside and I thought you would still try to get me to be your vessel."  
Cas' demeanor changed. His blank, naive look twisted to Lucifer's Cheshire cat grin. He started a slow clap.   
"Wow! You boys actually aren't as dumb as you look. I was looking forward to us cuddling, Sam. You were going to be the little spoon...we used to be so close. What happened to us, Sammy?" He pouted. Lucifer flopped down on the bed like a disappointed child. "Fine, I'll just wait here for the Charmed Ones to vanquish me."  
Sam bolted to Dean's room. He found him passed out and after a quick check, unharmed. He shook his brother violently and slapped at his face. "Come on, Dean. We got work to do." Dean barely stirred. Lucifer must have whammied him on top of the copious amount of booze he poured into him. Sam had take another approach. He grabbed Dean's blanket and yanked back hard, pulling Dean with it. He hit the floor with a hard thud.  
"THE FUCK?" He uttered in his sudden consciousness. He sat up fast enough to make his head spin. "CAS!" He screamed at Sam. "He's not...why is your shirt off?"   
Sam's face flushed. "Um, uh, I sort of seduced him to get him in an angel trap. And how did you you know? Crowley called me and I figured out Lucifer was here to make another attempt on me. He was in here getting you drunk so you couldn't interrupt him."   
Dean managed to stand and steady himself. This probably wouldn't be happening if he hadn't been such a dick to Sam earlier. No matter what Lucifer's goal was he'd made the divide and conquer part too easy. He just wanted to be alone with Cas. It calmed him, soothed him. At least he hadn't done anything to hurt Cas. He hoped he hadn't.  
"I just knew, okay? Now let's figure out how we're going to get Cas back."  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
Lucifer was dancing on the bed and singing when the Winchesters returned to Sam's room.  
"-to the fella over there with the hella good hair," he pointed at Sam, "won't ya come a little closer and shake, shake, shake," he thrust his pelvis to accent the words. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean's anger couldn't suppress a laugh. Those feelings quickly regained control when Lucifer started stripping clothes from Castiel's body.   
"Enjoying the show, Dean? Getting all hot and bothered? I know Cas has been pining away for you but that kiss? Ah! Magical. I had no idea you were on the down low," Lucifer taunted him. He ran his hands over his smooth, muscular torso. Sam turned to his brother with wide eyes. Kiss?  
"I love him. Is that what you want me to say? I...love...Castiel," tears started rolling down his cheeks. His expression softened. "I love you, Cas. I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. I've just been so afraid to admit it to myself or to anyone. Everyone I've ever loved has been taken away from me, even Sammy. He doesn't trust me. He keeps secrets from me. And I let him just to keep enough distance between us." He avoided meeting Sam's eyes. Somehow the dam broke and it all came pouring out of him. "I know you love me too, Cas. I know everything you do has been to protect me. I just...I don't know what kind of love we have for each other. And I can't lose you before we get a chance to find out."   
Sam reached to embrace his brother. He hadn't seen Dean so raw in a long time. He hadn't seen Dean love in a long time.   
"We'll isn't that special?" Lucifer snarked. He escaped a cage in hell just to get trapped in a Lifetime movie. "Everyone is feeling their feels. Well I'm so glad our group therapy session is making progress."   
Sam continued to hold his brother tight, almost shielding him from Lucifer. Whatever plan they thought they had a few moments ago had just gone to shit.  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
Dean pulled away from Sam and retreated to the hallway. His mind was still reeling from what he'd confessed. He'd spent so much time trying to find the words that just poured out without a thought. And it all happened in front of Sam. Sam knows.   
"Dean?" Sam said tenderly. "Are you okay? I mean, it's all...okay...with me." He put his arm around his older brother. Dean actually let him instead of shrugging it off. A couple hours ago he didn't want to be in the same room.  
"I'm about a million miles from okay, Sammy. I don't know what came over me. It's like I had to tell Cas to keep him from giving in. I have to give him a reason to reject Lucifer. Wait, you're okay with this? Whatever this is?"  
Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder reassuringly. "Dean, I've known since you pulled Cas' trench coat out of the water that there was something more than friendship there. And I trusted you to tell me when you had it all figured out. I'm not Dad. I don't see things as just black and white. You made a deep connection with someone, someone who has literally been through heaven and hell for you. So whatever it is, whatever you decide to do with it, I'm okay with."  
Dean's tears began to flow again. He was an emotional wreck tonight. He felt completely useless against Lucifer. Here he was crying and having a meltdown when Cas is being held hostage by the devil. That evil bastard is in there right now laughing at him.. He knows they won't physically attack him and risk damaging Cas' body. They couldn't just banish him because...  
"Sammy, I have an idea."  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
Sam and Dean found Lucifer seated on the bed. He looked like he was meditating but more likely was having a private conversation with Cas. He was probably telling him to give up and stay quiet. He would have to make Cas feel too powerless to fight his way to the surface. Dean was going to change that.  
"Aww, Dean, you've come back," Lucifer said. "Did you come back to hold a boom box over your head to serenade Cas? You're such a romantic."  
Dean grabbed a chair and set it down just outside the burning circle. He sat in front of Lucifer whilst Sam stayed just outside the door. He could feel a lump rising in his throat so he swallowed hard before speaking.  
"Castiel, I know I don't deserve the love you've shown me. I've shut you out when you needed me. I almost killed you because of the mark. But you keep forgiving me when I can't forgive myself. You have faced the wrath of heaven for me. You reached down into hell and pulled me out.   
I don't deserve to feel this love I have for you. I have been as much a monster as the things I kill. Because of me, Dad is gone, Jo and Ellen are gone, Bobby is gone, and Charlie...I loved her so much. Like she was my sister. What I feel for you, it's different. It's...more. Letting myself love you is like letting you get killed. I'm terrified of being. It always ends badly." Dean paused, still no tears, but barely. He looked at Lucifer for a reaction, any sign that Cas was coming to the surface.  
"I don't know exactly what I feel for you, Cas. I don't know what I want from us or how you feel about any of it. I don't know how we're going to defeat Amara if we get Lucifer out of you. But I'm asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to choose me or him. I'm asking you to fall for me, Cas. Fall and we can banish one angel instead of two."  
"Oh, Dean. That was beautiful. You're just a boy, sitting in front of another boy, asking him to love you. That's downright precious. But I don't think Cas would give up his wings for you. Guess you'll just have to banish us both," Lucifer said. He sat with a smug grin on his face until the sound of a lightning crack stood him up. Dean fell backwards over his chair.  
More lightning charged the room. Two massive black wings appearing and spread to the edges of the circle. Lucifer's head threw back and dark smoke billowed out. Castiel's eyes started to glow a brilliant blue as more smoke left his body. Dean scrambled on the floor until his back was pressed tightly against the wall. Sam had dropped to his knees in the threshold of the door. A brilliant white light flashed the room and blinded the Winchesters. They were still blinking when it all died down.  
"Hello, Dean," Castiel said in his gruff voice.  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN   
"Cas? Is it really you? How did you...?" Dean stammered. He had to remember to breath. He saw Castiel's wings. At least he thought he did before the light came. They were so beautiful. It was like seeing Cas for the first time.  
Sam stayed back cautiously as Dean approached the man on the bed. Dean's eyes were locked onto Castiel's every step of the way. He kept walking and went through the fiery ring, stepping up on Sam's bed. His body was just inches from Castiel's.  
"I thought I was the one who did not deserve love, Dean. I thought it was my punishment for defying heaven. I let Lucifer in because he was confident he could defeat Amara when I felt I could not. But all he wanted to do was hurt me. He wanted to use you to hurt me. He told me I was worthless on my own and I am, Dean. But you reminded me I am not alone and I am worth something to you. I love you too, Dean." Castiel stared into Dean's beautiful green eyes.  
They stood silently for what felt like an eternity, neither man looking away. This time Castiel closed the distance. He pressed his lips against Dean's and put his hand behind Dean's neck to pull him closer. His heart was racing and he felt Dean's pounding hard against his chest. He could have stayed like that for a millennium, but Dean broke their kiss.  
"Kill the fire, Sammy," Dean said, "It's really Cas"  
"How do you kniw, Dean?" His brother asked.  
"Because I felt everything." He smiled at Cas.  
EPILOGUE  
Dean took Castiel's hand into his own and helped him down off the bed. Sam pulled them both into a tight hug. He had expected Cas to fall and for Dean to signal him to complete the banishing spell in the hall. He didn't expect to see wings, or his brother to be the one to fall. He let the two of them go and stood back smiling broadly.  
"I think you two have a lot to talk about and you probably want to do that privately. In Dean's room," Sam said.  
"Good idea, Sammy," Dean replied. His hand stayed on Cas'. He pulled him out of Sam's room and led him to his own. He closed the door behind them and made their way to the bed. Cas sat down beside him on the edge of it.  
"Should we talk about this now, Dean?" Castiel asked. He felt comfortable holding each other's hand but also extremely nervous. He didn't know what would happen next. He didn't think Dean did either.  
"I think I want to kiss you for awhile, Cas. And then I want you to stay with me tonight, holding me while I sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"  
"As you wish, Dean."


End file.
